A work machine, such as an asphalt paver, is commonly utilized to apply a paving material, such as asphalt, to a graded surface at a work site. An asphalt paver typically includes a tractor having a screed assembly secured thereto. The screed assembly provides a mechanism for leveling the hot, relatively soft asphalt during application thereof. In particular, the screed assembly includes a screed plate having flat, smooth surface which contacts the asphalt after the same has been deposited on the graded surface. As the paver is advanced, the screed plate is drawn over the deposited asphalt thereby creating a relatively smooth, level surface before the hot asphalt material cools and hardens.
After a period of time, it is typically necessary to replace the screed plate. In particular, as the screed plate is drawn over the asphalt material, the screed plate is subjected to wear thereby reducing the useful life thereof. Once the screed plate wears beyond a predetermined limit, the screed plate must be removed from the screed assembly and thereafter exchanged for a replacement screed plate. Such replacement of the screed plate is often a laborious, time-consuming task. In particular, it is often necessary to first remove the screed assembly from the tractor. Once removed from the tractor, a number of deflector plates, which are provided to deflect or otherwise guide asphalt material during the deposit thereof, must then be removed in order to access the various fasteners which are utilized to secure the screed plate to the screed assembly. It should be appreciated that during the period of time required to exchange the screed plate, the paver is idle thereby disadvantageously decreasing the efficiency or productivity of the paver.
What is needed therefore is an apparatus and method for securing a screed plate to a frame member of a screed assembly which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.